How Finn McMissile became a spy
by Hailey01
Summary: How did Finn knew that he had talent to be a spy? How did he became a CHROME agent? The questions are about to be solved.
1. Chapter 1

Hello chaps! I'm new to this website and I'm an amateur, (A middle schooler student, really) so my fanfics won't be as awesome as yours. Well, I will get started on my first story!

By the way, this story is about how Finn became a spy, an it is kind of based on the book "spy school". Finn is in high school at this time, and I don't exactly know high school schedule, so...Enjoy!

-Riiiiiiinnggg!-

The bell that notified students that the 5th period had ended has rang. Kids came running and jogging down to their next class. Finn was walking down the hallway, being dreamily stared by couple, actually, many girls. The fifth period for Finn was gym. a few of the girls sighed as he made the dunk in the basketball game. After the 5th period, two or three boys with football uniform came an bumped into Finn.

"Watch where you're going, chopstick!"

Jocks called him chopstick because he was as skinny as one.

"I'm sure you are the one who purposely bumped into me."

Finn replied calmly. The biggest football kid made an upside-down smilling face.

"And where is the proof that you are correct?"

The kid asked.

"Trust me, last time I checked, I don't hear you and 'logical' in the same sentence, Ryan."

As Finn replied, Ryan cracked his knuckles to show that he is aggressive, giving Finn a warning. But Finn didn't seems to mind at all.

"Watch out, star boy!"

Finn's other nickname was star boy, or Twinkie, since his last name was Moon. The bell rang and Finn went to his next class, showing no special reaction for Ryan's warning.

When the school was over, Finn walked to his home, which was about 5 miles away, but Finn never rode school bus because he didn't want any special attention because of the looks of his huge house.

"i'm home..."

Finn said, already knowing that his parents are not home but still saying it. But he wasn't alone. Two boys similar to his age was on the couch in living room.

"Oh, you're home."

"Hello, there!"

The boys said in no surprise that the owner of this house that he broke into spotted him.

"...Who are you and what are you doing here, nobody letted you in."

Finn dropped his backpack and asked in confusion.

The boy chuckled.

"My name is Leland Turbo, and this is my partner Siddeley. You can call us Leland and Sid."

Leland said.

"Ok... So what are you doing in my house, without my permission?"

Finn asked in suspicion, about to take out his phone to call police.

"Uhh... Let's just say that we 'made our way in' because Sid here, couldn't stand the stare of your neighbors."

Leland said in teasing voice.

"I had to! Those people thought we were some waiters or servants serving this house that got fired and had nowhere to go!"

Sid cried out loud.

"Ok... So why were you waiting? For who?"

Finn asked, still in confusion.

"We were waiting for you, Finn."

Sid said. Finn was quiet surprised that they knew his name.

"Why were we waiting for you? Well, that's a big question with a big response. First of all, we are from C.H.R.O.M.E., and we are here to scout you. "

Leland explained in exited voice.

"Wait... C.H.R.O.M.E.? Scout? why me?"

Finn was even more confused than before.

"You mean, you don't know your abilities? you have mastered many martial arts and fighting techniques. Let's say that you are level... 16 on your physical grade, and 13 on education grade. That's very superior, I tell ya. "

Leland 's voice was full of pleasure, as if a super star was right in front of him.

"...So usual people doesn't master fighting styles and all that?"

Finn asked a simple question, but it didn't seems so obvious To him.

"No! Not unless your parent is am agent!"

Sid answered, wondering why Finn had asked that.

"..."

There was a minute or two if silence.

"So...if my parents aren't normal, what are they...?"

Finn asked in a shaking voice.

"Spies, of course! well... they were..."

Sid answered, and continuing,

"They are the best of all! Thought i gatta say, McMissile's son not knowing he is trained...ow!"

Leland had pinched Sid for some reason, but it seems that he was too late to stop what he tried to stop.

"My last name... Is not McMissile. It's...It's Moon... Because my parent's last name is Moon so mine should also be... "

Finn confessed in a curious voice.

"Oh.. About your parents..."

Leland started.

"They... are all dead, murdered, and your parents now are just, you know, adoption thing."

Leland finished with a peek at Finn's face to see his expressions. He thought maybe Finn would cry, but he had not much expressions at all.

"...ok, I understand that, sort of.. So what are you talking about? Spies?"

Finn asked like he had millions of more questions holding on to them.

"Yes, your parents were spies, they were great ones. They never told you because they wanted to protect you from revealing the secret. You know, when you were in 2nd grade, if you knew that, you would say, "Hey Fred, I'm a spy!" Wouldn't ya?"

Sid made a face when he was talking about 'revealing the secret'.

"Alright. So you, are here to scout me, because I'm level 16, whatever that is. And what do I do?"

Finn asked, still holding millions of questions in him.

"You come with us to the C.H.R.O.M.E. Academy. Simple, right? Oh, and don't worry about your current parents. They are also C.H.R.O.M.E. Agents. Desk agents, to be exact."

Leland answered in pride of his knowledge.

" ok... When do I go there? Next summer vacation? Winter vacation?"

Finn asked with a few questions solved in his mind.

"Now. You gatta pack all your clothes and possessions that you'd like to take with you and follow us."

Leland said, like it was no big deal.

"Wha... Now? But... Wait.. Uh..."

Finn didn't know what to say for the moment.

"We'll be waitin' here, we gatta go back to school an hour later."

Sid added, a frown on his face when he said that he had to go back to school part.

"Alright... I'll be back after an hour or less.."

Finn answered, still pretty confused. He walked up the stairs, to his room, an lay down on his bed.

'Wow.. Secret agents... I don't know how to react to such news...'

Finn got up, and started packing. He was done about twenty minutes later. He went down the stairs and saw Leland and Sid surprised that he was done packing so early, and noticed that he only carried a backpack that he used for school.

"That's _all_ your stuff? Does your host parents hate you or something?"

Sid joked.

"Nah, these are just one week-clothes. I thought I didn't need any of those things I possessed. ...especially because they aren't from my real parents.."

Finn whispered the last part, but Leland seems to have heard it.

"Well, off we go! To the school with Finn McMissile!"

Sid yelled in an exited voice.

hope you enjoyed it, there will be more chapters continued, in case you're wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

As the boys were heading toward to the CHROME academy, Finn started to wonder, who he really was. If his last name was McMissile instead of Moon, what was his real first name?

"Uh...Leland? Can I ask you something?"

Finn asked nervously, peeking at Leland from back seat who was driving.

"Sure. What do you want to know about?"

Leland politely answered. Finn was about to ask when Sid interrupted.

"Hey, why don't you ask me? Leland is driving so wouldn't it be better to ask me instead of him?"

Sid was half joking but half serious about this.

"Well, I concluded that Leland was more mature and slightly more intelligent than you, based on what I saw so far..."

Finn answered, hoping he didn't hurt Sid's feelings. But instead, Sid was laughing and Leland chuckled.

"Wow Finn, you _are _the level 12 intelligence! It takes at least a week or two to figure that out for a normal person!"

Sid's voice had quiet impression and Leland was just smiling.

"Oh, so what was your question?"

Leland asked, still smiling.

"Uhh... About My name and all... If my last name wasn't the real one, then what's my real first name?"

Finn asked in embarrassed voice, since he was asking what his name was to a stranger that he just met 30 minutes ago.

"It's Finn. Your name is Finn McMissile. Your parents was telling that to the whole agency even before you were born! Both teachers and students have a high expectations on you Finn."

Leland said with pleasure in his voice. By the time Leland finished his sentence, they were at their destination. CHROME academy. Finn opened the car door and was about to get out of the van, but theN, Sid stopped him.

"Wait. Something's not right here. There should be plenty of kids around the school because at least 2 classes have PE every period."

Sid said, suspiciously. Then a gunshot came out of nowhere and almost hit Finn's foot.

"What the..."

Finn was surprised, for this was his first enemy that he met in his whole life, based on what Sid said.

"Finn, when I give you the signal, run as fast as you can to that glass door. On my mark... Get... Set..."

Leland whispered to Finn, taking out a gun from his jacket.

"NOW!"

Leland exclaimed and Finn sprinted to the glass door. A few gunshots came by his feet, but none actually hit him. Finn closed the glass door behind him and scanned inside if the school. There was three doors and a stair case. the door 10 feet away from him saids "office", and two other doors were on his right, and saids "Hall B" and "Assembly Room". Finn heard some footsteps running towards him. Finn headed to where the sound came from, which was staircase. When he was about to go on the first step, a person tackled him and pointed a taser at him.

"Who are you?!"

the person exclaimed. Finn could recognize by the voice that the person was a girl. Finn grabbed the girl's arms and rolled so he could be on top of her.

"I'm a new student here. Finn McMissile."

Finn introduced himself when the girl didn't have any chance to attack him. The girl had short brown hair and grayish green eyes.

"...Not so bad for a rookie. I'm Holly Shiftwell. Now could you get off me? We are on the same team."

Holley said, smiling a little. Finn helped her up and earned the information that the school was on lockdown because some thugs, heavily armed, took all the students as hostage. Well, all the students except for Holly and Finn.

"So what's our plan? Call police, or CHROME?"

Finn asked, looking around for any suspicious moves.

"I don't know. But for now, let's stay alive. Here's aN extendable bow staff. Use it well to survive."

Holley said, handing Finn a small, but thick silver object with a button on it. Finn pressed the button, wondering what it would do, and the object got as high as Finn, almost making Finn jump.

"Wow. Thanks. Oh, by the way, Leland and Sid is out there. They will be a huge help, won't they?"

Finn said in excitement of making this first threat easier for him.

"Well, Sid is a plane pilot, so he's not much help. Leland, eh, I don't know. He's not the sharpest pencil in the drawer."

Holley seems to be a little annoyed as she spoke. When Finn was about to make a comment on that, few more footsteps were coming toward them. Holley hid behind the staircase with Finn. He could hear Holley's whisper.

"Let's split up. It's too dangerous to move together. You go to hall B, and I'll go upstairs. Got it?"

Holley seems to be calm. Too calm, perhaps. Finn nodded and quietly ran to the door that saids Hall B. He heard some gunshots, so he hoped Holley would still be alive. When he was near the principle's office, he heard footsteps coming from the both sides of the hallway. He quickly pulled the doorknob but it was locked. Four men, armed with guns, ran toward Finn. Finn took out the bow staff and ducked as he extended the bow staff over his head. Two men that were closest to him got hit by it in the guts and groaned in pain. The other two pushed them and swung their fists at him. Finn dodged them easily, and punched back the guy on his left, and stabbed the guy on his right with his bow staff. The two groaned but the other two got up.

'Well. I can't make them groan forever. I'll have to knock them out.'

Finn ran behind the men on the right of the hall, then hit their neck as hard as he could like he trained. The two fainted, leaving other two marching toward Finn. One of them put their gun on Finn's head, but Finn pushed the gun away with his bow staff and kicked him in guts. Now there was one left.

"Uh...Hiyahhhhhhhhhhh!"

the last one yelled, sprinting toward Finn. Finn easily flipped the guy and hit his back neck. When he was finished, Finn found a paper clip on the floor in front of the principle's office. He straightened it and started picking the lock. It took him about five minutes. He went in the office, and the office was dark. And he soon noticed a couple of gun aiming his head.

"Any last words?"

One of the reinforcer said, with a little bit of tease.

"Yes, apparently."

Finn spoke, turning around. The man was surprised, because Finn was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh? Wait, are you smiling? Is he smiling?! Have you gone mad? Or do you have a death wish or something?! You are about to die!"

The man exclaimed, wondering what Finn was thinking.

"I doubt it."

Finn said, still smiling.

"Your play was well played. It had quiet realistic acting, but anyone can notice it really easily if they are not panicking."

Finn was like as if he watched a movie, like this situation wasn't real. And he was correct, it wasn't.

"...What are you talking about? You... we... Your life..."

The man stumbled on his words.

"Do you need explanation? You see, I realized that this was a test for new students in this school. The clues were, that the bullets never hit me at the front door, and you didn't shoot me when you were running into me. Plus, a paper clip right in front of principal's office is quiet rare, and it will be pretty hard for some thugs to take over the whole school of trained spies."

Finn finished, receiving applause from the men, as they lowered their fake guns.

"...Wow! You are amazing!"

The man closest to him said, while others woke up from the beating they had from Finn.

"Indeed. You are the third that had noticed out test."

A voice came from the dark office. The light turned on, and there was the principle of the school, with two other teachers siting next to him, clapping.

"Well, who's the other two that noticed?"

Finn asked, hoping to meet them.

"They were your parents, you remind me of them, even better I suppose."

The principle's complement made Finn glad, yet not so much since he thought of his parents. Dead.

"Very well done Finn. You will be in my class. I'm Jeremy LoPri."

The teacher on principle's right said, requesting a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Finn shook his hand politely.

"Your room is L-52. You won't have any roommates. You will get your stuff for school such as basic weapon and gym clothes tomorrow when you are at the class. My name is Julia Shifwell, by the way."

The woman left to the principle said, also shaking Finn's hand.

"Thank you, ma'am. Holly Shiftwell's mother?"

Finn asked.

"Why, yes! Thank you for noticing."

She answered in excitement.

"You are dismissed for today, . Unpack your possessions and rest for tomorrow."

The principle dismissed Finn, still amazed by his intelligence and observation skills. Finn walked to Hall L, trying to memorize the building. When he got to his room, he tossed his backpack to a closet and lay on the bed. Next thing he knew, he was glad he didn't jump on the bed. The bed was a huge block of wood, covered in a thin layer of cotton and wrapped in a bed sheet.

"...I wonder how many studnets gor wounded by the bed."

Finn asked himself, guessing probably a lot.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Finn opened the door, welcoming the visitor. It was his just-met-2-hours-ago-friends, Leland ans Sid.

"Hello."

Finn greeted.

"Hey, Finn, I hear that you have got the perfect score in your RT!"

Sid exclaimed, full of exited expressions.

"Thank you. What's RT, by the way?"

Finn asked as he letted them in.

"Rookie Test. All the students participate in it for each rookie. 10 or so people volunteer to act. Like Holly and the guys you fought."

Leland explained, taking a sit on the wooden dining chair.

"And us."

Sid added.

"So, when do I get my agenda for school? I don't know which class to go to tomorrow."

When Finn asked this question, Leland took out a big evolope and gave it to Finn.

"There. That's half of the reason we came."

Leland said, smiling.

"Oh, thanks."

Finn chuckled as he opened the envolope and took out all his schedules and guides.

"What's the other half?"

Finn asked, scanning through the papers.

"To see the greatest spy in CHROME! Of course!"

Sid yelled. He jumped out of his chair and Finn starred at him for a while, giving him a weird look.

"It's true, Finn. McMissile's were always a big hits in school. And you! Finn, is the greatest McMissile this school ever met! And you've trained for your whole life! It's just not possible to beat you!"

Sid was jumping up and down, literaly.

"Uh...Sid I think you're exggerating a bit."

Finn was still giving Sid that weird look.

"You are being too humble, Finn. Who's better than a genius who works hard?"

Leland giving that weird look too, though.

"Don't give me that look! I'm just exited that what uf when we become spies we you and Leland are partners and I'm your pilot?! How awesome would that be?!"

Sid was yelling so loud, that Finn was certain that room L-53 and 51 surly would hear him.

"First, I am not good at everything, Sid. I can't fly a plane like you would. And I can't drive a car like Leland, I still have to get use to this humongous school!"

Finn tried to calm Sid down, but his compliment made it worse.

"Oh WOW! DID I JUST HEAR THAT I CAN DO WHAT MCMISSILE CAN'T?!"

Sid was practicly screaming at this point. Luckily, he stipped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hmph, and who might that be?"

Leland wondered. Finn got up and opened the door. Finn was surprised, by the visit of Holley Shiftwell.

"Oh, uh.. Hello Holley.."

Finn greeted akwardly.

"..Hi Finn... Oh, you already had house warming visiters."

Holley said in embarrased voice.

"Sup Holley"

"What it do, girl? Just kiddin'... Hi Holley!"

Leland and Sid greeted in their own way.

"So I guess you came because of this, I suppse?"

Finn asked, taking out the expandable bow staff.

"Uh.. Yes! Of course! Why else would I come here, to your room! But... Uh, keep it until you get your basic weapon. You don't know what will happen, so a student must at least have _a_ weapon all the time. Our school rule, ."

Holley taunted, smiling at the end. Finn chuckled.

"Thanks Holley. Hey, what weapon do you carry?"

Finn asked for the akwardness to go away.

"A taser, like you saw when we first met. Sid there carries a machine gun, and Leland carries a pistol."

Holley pointed at the two friends.

"Good to know."

Finn said, glancing at their hidden weapons.

"You know, it will be funny if you carried a missile launcher."

Sid joked. Finn chuckled, gets an idea of humor.

"Great idea. Then why don't Leland carry a turbo boost?"

Finn joked back, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, I wonder if anyone got hurt because of that bed."

Finn said, glad that he have the chance to ask.

"Uh... I actually cracked my back bone a little on my first day!"

Sid reminded himself of the moment he jumped to the rock hard bed.

About 3 hours passed, hanging around in Finn's room.

"Oh, it's eight thirty! We'd better go back to our room. See ya tomorrow Finn!"

Leland said, getting up.

"Yeah, don't miss us too much!"

Sid joked as he got up.

"See you around, "

Holley said, as she giggled about the joke.

"Good night Miss Taser!"

Finn joked back again, causing a chuckle. When everyone was out. Finn closed the door and lay on the bed. He smiled, looking back at the door, an fell asleep.

Any review will be appreciated!

(Still continued)


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning on Finn's first official day of CHROME academy. Finn was up at same time as all the other students, because of the loud alarm for students that was announced _every single morning, _as loud as fire drill.

"So the first class is... Social Study.."

Finn dressed up in the uniform that came along with the schedule. A suit, a red tie, and a golden badge that was labeled, 'Freshman'. Finn walked out of his room and went to B218, the social study class. He saw some familier faces like Leland and one of the guys that I fought in RT.

Finn's Prov.

"Alright class, now as you know, we have a new student. Please, welcome him and let's make sure that he feels comfortable in the spy school!"

As the teacher announced, I looked around the room. There were about 30 desks in rows of 6, and each desk had a computer. There was a black board at the front of the classroom, and the teacher's desk was infront of it. 'Wow.' I thought. 'I never thought I would see a black board instead of a 3D smartboard in CHROME academy.' The kids started to chat, and when the chat was getting louder, the teacher rung a bell and that silenced everyone.

"My name is , and please introduce yourself to the class. Even though everyone knows you.."

She said.

"My name is Finn McMissile, and I don't really understand by 'everyone already knows me'?"

I was really confused about what the teacher said.

"You beat the Quinten! _The _Quinten!"_  
_

One of the kids that was chatting around the kid I flipped yelled out.

"Well, it was just a test and that means he went easy on me."

I answered with a bit of surprise that Quinten that I flipped was so good at fighting that they put _the_ before his name.

"No! I just went full Quinten on you, but you just flipped me like a pancake with a butter on top."

The blonde kid, also called as Quinten said with jokes filled in his voice.

"Let's stay on target, class. Finn, your books for social study is on your desk, next to Julian, over there."

She pointed at a window seat next to a guy with orange hair that wore a 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' shirt. Isn't that for 10 year olds?

The kids started to chat again, as I walked toward Julian kid. The teacher seems to get annoyed and I wondered what spy school teachers would do to silence their students. If they are teaching how to be spies, they are obviously spies, too.

"Class? Let's hold it together, class. Class!"

When students still didn't stop the chatting, threw one of the chuck that she was writing with near a student that was almost yelling about what spy his role model was. There was a silence.

"Now let's get back to the lesson, shall we? James Bond, is an imaginary spy, yet he is a role model of many students of this school. Why is that? Let's discuss..."

The class was silent for the rest of the period, after the chuck that flew 0.1mm far from the kid with dark brown hair.

After the 1st period of frightened silence, I went to my locker. I put my SS books in my locker like everyone else did. The next period was PE. I've got to say, I expect something... challenging in this subject in this school.

When I arrived at the gym, I was amazed by the size of the humongous size of the gym. And this was only one of the fifteen gyms!

"Hello Finn McMissile! Welcome to your first spy school physical education class!"

A gorilla-size man stumped toward me and gave me a dark red shirt and a dark red shorts.

"Hello Mr..."

I said, leaving the fragment for the King Kong to answer.

"Norling. ."

He yelled and the funny thing is, that it seems like yelling is his normal voice.

"Thank you , but why are the gym clothes all red? Aren't they usually white or blue..."

I was kind of afraid that he would say what I think he would say.

"Because if you get all bloody during PE, it's really hard to get all the blood stains off the clothes, and when it rips for any reason, brown is the cheapest color you can find to fill the holes in!"

Oh god. He said what I thought what he would say.. I suddenly got worried.

"Don't worry McMissile, you got the talent! You won't be as bloody as those pipsqueaks was!"

said as he pointed at some thin kids with his banana-thick-fingers.

"Sir, that is pretty mean.."

I only said that because I know what it's like to get bullied because you can't tackle someone and carry the ball 60 yards away. I didn't know that I would make the King Kong mad.

"So you are saying that those chopsticks are good at something?! NOT IN MY CLASS, THEY ARE! NOT IN MY CLASS!"

What I heard was thunder loud. The whole gym echoed and that shut everyone's mouth in the gym. I decided to just change to my gym clothes and do what everyone else was doing. The warm up was 30 push ups and 10 laps around the gym. If you think that 10 laps in your gym is easy, well that's because your gym is not 5 miles long. What the kids were learning this term was sword fighting. We did a competition in our class, which was about 50 people, and I was the champion. So I guess no one actually learns to fight since he was 2 unless his last name is McMissile.


End file.
